Fuel cells have been used as a power source in many applications. For example, fuel cells have been proposed for use in electrical vehicular power plants to replace internal combustion engines. In proton exchange membrane (PEM) type fuel cells, hydrogen is supplied to the anode of the fuel cell and oxygen is supplied as the oxidant to the cathode. PEM fuel cells include a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) comprising a thin, proton transmissive, non-electrically conductive, solid polymer electrolyte membrane having the anode catalyst on one face and the cathode catalyst on the opposite face. The MEA is sandwiched between a pair of non-porous, electrically conductive elements or plates which (1) pass electrons from the anode of one fuel cell to the cathode of the adjacent cell of a fuel cell stack, (2) contain appropriate channels and/or openings formed therein for distributing the fuel cell's gaseous reactants over the surfaces of the respective anode and cathode catalysts; and (3) contain appropriate channels and/or openings formed therein for distributing appropriate coolant throughout the fuel cell stack in order to maintain temperature.
The term “fuel cell” is typically used to refer to either a single cell or a plurality of cells (stack) depending on the context. A plurality of individual cells are typically bundled together to form a fuel cell stack and are commonly arranged in electrical series. Each cell within the stack includes the membrane electrode assembly (MEA) described earlier, and each such MEA provides its increment of voltage. A group of adjacent cells within the stack is referred to as a duster. By way of example, some typical arrangements for multiple cells in a stack are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,113. In PEM fuel cells, hydrogen (H2) is the anode reactant (i.e., fuel) and oxygen is the cathode reactant (i.e., oxidant). The oxygen can be either a pure form (O2) or air (a mixture of O2 and N2).
The electrically conductive plates sandwiching the MEAs may contain an array of grooves in the faces thereof that define a reactant flow field for distributing the fuel cell's gaseous reactants (i.e., hydrogen and oxygen in the form of air) over the surfaces of the respective cathode and anode. These reactant flow fields generally include a plurality of lands that define a plurality of flow channels therebetween through which the gaseous reactants flow from a supply header at one end of the flow channels to an exhaust header at the opposite end of the flow channels. The reactant flow field is predetermined flow field pattern directly adjacent to a face of the gas diffusion layer to encourage a reaction between.
In a fuel cell stack, a plurality of cells are stacked together in electrical series while being separated by a gas impermeable, electrically conductive bipolar plate. In some instances, the bipolar plate is an assembly formed by securing a pair of thin metal sheets having reactant flow fields formed on their external face surfaces. Typically, an internal coolant flow field is provided between the metal plates of the bipolar plate assembly. It is also known to locate a spacer plate between the metal plates to optimize the heat transfer characteristics for improved fuel cell cooling.
Typically, the cooling system associated with a fuel cell stack includes a circulation pump for circulating a liquid coolant through the fuel cell stack to a heat exchanger where the waste thermal energy (i.e., heat) is transferred to the environment. The thermal properties of typical liquid coolants require that a relatively large volume be circulated through the system to reject sufficient waste energy in order to maintain the temperature of the stack within an acceptable range, particularly under maximum power conditions.
Fuel cells have been proposed as a clean, efficient, and environmentally responsible power source for electric vehicles and various other applications. In particular, fuel cells have been identified as a potential alternative for the traditional internal-combustion engine used in modern automobiles.
A common type of fuel cell is known as a proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cell. The PEM fuel cell includes a unitized electrode assembly (LEA) disposed between a pair of fuel cell plates such as bipolar plates, for example. The UEA may include diffusion mediums (also known as a gas diffusion layer) disposed adjacent to an anode face and a cathode face of a membrane electrolyte assembly (MEA). The MEA includes a thin proton-conductive, polymeric, membrane-electrolyte having an anode electrode film formed on one face thereof, and a cathode electrode film formed on the opposite face thereof. In general, such membrane-electrolytes are made from ion-exchange resins, and typically comprise a perfluoronated sulfonic acid polymer such as NAFION™ available from the E.I. DuPont de Nemeours & Co. The anode and cathode films, on the other hand, typically comprise (1) finely divided carbon particles, very finely divided catalytic particles supported on the internal and external surfaces of the carbon particles, and proton conductive material (e.g., NAFION™) intermingled with the catalytic and carbon particles, or (2) catalytic particles, sans carbon, dispersed throughout a polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) binder.
The MEA may be sandwiched between sheets of porous, gas-permeable, conductive material which press against the anode and cathode faces of the MEA and serve as (1) the primary current collectors for the anode and cathode, and (2) mechanical support for the MEA. Suitable such primary current collector sheets or gas diffusion mediums may comprise carbon or graphite paper or cloth, fine mesh noble metal screen, and the like, as is well known in the art.
The formed-sandwich is pressed between a pair of electrically conductive plates (hereinafter referred to as “bipolar plates”) 12, 14, 16 which serve as secondary current collectors for collecting the current from the primary current collectors and conducting current between adjacent cells (i.e., in the case of bipolar plates) internally of the stack, and externally of the stack in the case of monopolar plates at the ends of the stack. The bipolar plates each contain at least one so-called “flow field” that distributes the fuel cell's gaseous reactants (e.g., H2 and O2/air) over the surfaces of the anode and cathode. The reactant flow field includes a plurality of lands which engage the gas diffusion layer and define therebetween a plurality of flow channels through which the gaseous reactants flow between a supply manifold and an exhaust manifold in the bipolar plates. Serpentine flow channels may, but not necessarily, be used in the flow field 18 and connect the supply and exhaust manifolds only after having made a number of hairpin turns and switch backs such that each leg of the serpentine flow channel borders at least one other leg of the same serpentine flow channel. It is understood that various configurations may be used for the flow channels.
Therefore, it is desirable in the industry to provide a mechanism for encouraging better distribution of the reactant gases toward the gas diffusion layer instead of the bypass channel which operates outside of the active flow channels. In this manner, a higher reaction rate for the fuel stack can be achieved, thereby improving the efficiency and durability of the fuel stack.